In computing systems, a user input device may be employed to receive input from a user. Many traditional user input devices, such as keyboards, use mechanical support structures and switching mechanisms (e.g., scissor mechanisms, butterfly mechanisms, or the like), which limits the adaptability of the device. Other user input devices, such as touch screens, provide limited tactile feedback in response to a user input and/or a force input at the touch screen.